


Against The Book Shelves

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Who really knows what's going on in the Restricted Section anyway? Dramione. Lemons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my FF account.

You're such a dirty girl, Granger."

Draco currently had Hermione pressed against the hard shelves in the Restricted Section of the library, her back up against his front. Her robe was open and his fingers were currently buried in her dripping cunt.

"I...Malfoy..." her breath hitched as her fingers dug into the shelf about at head-level. She couldn't believe she was letting this happen _again_.

And in the _library_ no less. She should be ashamed.

Except she wasn't. She was far too lost in Draco's touch at the moment.

"I certainly underestimated how kinky you are." he said, his fingers continuing to work her folds as his lips alternated between placing kisses and giving sharp bites to her neck. "Anyone could come back here and see you, legs spread for me."

She moaned, her back arching so that her bum was pressed against his hard member, "Please," she begged, "Please don't stop."

He chuckled against her throat before asking, "Why would I ever stop, love?"

In fact, he sped up the pace of his fingers, enjoying her sharp intake of breath and the increasingly loud moans that flew from her lips.

Hermione's legs began to shake, and she was certain that when the coil in her stomach snapped there was no way she wasn't going to end up on the ground.

He seemed to have no intention of letting her fall though, his free hand moving to wrap around her midsection to hold her up, his other hand never slowing between her thighs.

"Are you going to cum for me, Granger?" he asked, expertly flicking her clit, "Are you going to cum all over my fingers?"

"Fuck...yes..." she gasped, not bothering to keep her voice down anymore. Luckily Draco had placed a silencing charm on the Restricted Section before he'd laid a finger on her. He'd learned the first time that she had a tendency to be a rather loud witch.

With a few more talented strokes she found herself seeing spots, and her legs did indeed give out, but Draco had no trouble holding her up. While she was trying to catch her breath - and her balance - he simply lifted her onto the closest table, stepping between her legs to capture her lips in a kiss.

They were both, for the most part, fully clothed, aside from Hermione's now mysteriously missing underwear.

He rocked his hips against hers, seeking any kind of friction as her hands tangled themselves in his hair. He used his grip on her waist to yank her closer, his fingers certainly marking her there. And though she knew she'd probably be annoyed by it tomorrow, she couldn't be bothered to tell him to move.

"Would you like me to fuck you here, love?" he murmured against her lips.

"Yes," she said, not hesitating.

He smirked, moving to trail kisses down to her breasts, teasing them through the thin material of her blouse, "Such a naughty bookworm."

"Please, Malfoy." she begged, rocking her hips against him more forcefully.

He would've continued to tease her, but his cock was aching to be inside her. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since they'd shagged two weeks ago - though Salazar knew he'd tried.

"I could get used to hearing you beg, Granger."

Rarely one to be outdone, she yanked him forward by his tie, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss before biting his bottom lip - something she had learned previously that he rather enjoyed.

"I wouldn't get too used to it." she replied, her toffee colored eyes sparkling up at him.

He smirked but didn't say anything else, instead freeing his cock and pulling Hermione forward so that her bum was at the edge of the table.

He leaned down, one hand tangled in her unruly mass of curls while the other guided his throbbing member to her dripping core.

She broke away from the kiss, gasping as he slowly stretched her, but he wasn't deterred, moving instead to place kisses and bites along the column of her neck, his hands wandering over every inch of her body he could reach.

"I hope you don't expect me to be gentle." he murmured against her ear, though currently he was moving slowly, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in to the hilt.

"Wouldn't dream of it." she said, smirking up at him.

He wasted no time lifting her from the table and shoving her against the bookshelves, her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands under her bum.

No sooner had he pushed her against the shelves, he began pounding into her, repeatedly hitting her G spot.

"Oh gods...Malfoy... _fuck_..." her nails dug into the toned muscles of his back, but he didn't mind. He liked his women rather feisty - and Merlin knew she was _the_ feistiest woman he knew.

"How does it feel, hmm?" he asked, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke, "How does it feel having me fuck Gryffindor's Princess in the library in the middle of the day? Tell me, love."

 _Tell him?_ She almost laughed at the thought. How was she supposed to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence to tell him how she felt. Overwhelmed. Sexy. _Dirty_. Close.

"I...it..." she shook her head, starting again, "Good. So good."

Malfoy chuckled. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he enjoyed every second of it.

"Just good?" he asked, slightly indignant, "I can do better than _good_ , Granger."

With that he readjusted his grip, moving one hand to her clit, "You have so many words swirling around in that head of yours; I'm sure you can come up with something better."

Regardless of how many words Hermione knew, and she indeed knew a lot, she couldn't seem to grab any of them in the moment. Her entire body was buzzing, pulled tight and ready to explode.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Draco."

He smirked down at her, slightly surprised at her bold response, but did do as she asked for once.

He picked up his pace again, his fingers resuming their place on her clit as he captured her growing moans with a heated kiss.

Her back was repeatedly hitting the hard wood of the shelf behind her, but somehow it only seemed to add to the utterly overwhelming feeling of being taken in such a relatively open environment.

Hermione Granger felt positively dirty.

And she _loved_ it.

"Please don't stop." she whispered against his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders as she hung on for dear life. "Please, please don't stop."

Draco's breath hitched at her begging, the way she was panting against his neck, biting him every so often on particularly hard thrusts.

She was quite beautiful in the throes of passion.

"Never." he grunted out, hoisting her a bit higher so he could lick and nip at her breasts.

The slightly different angle had her seeing spots, which Draco, of course, noticed. "Ah! _Fuck,_ Malfoy. I'm going to cum."

"Good girl." he murmured, "Come all over my cock, love."

His downright filthy words sent her completely over the edge, her pussy clenching around him.

To his credit, Draco never slowed, never gave her even the slightest second of reprieve.

"Gods, Malfoy, I can't - _ah_ -"

Her words were cut off by his sharp thrusts, pushing her against the shelves even harder.

"You can, because I say you can, love." he whispered, closing his eyes against her breasts as he continued his pace. She felt divine. Softer than the finest silk.

Her stomach clenched at his dominating words. In any other scenario she surely would've slapped him, but it was undeniably sexy at the moment. He was just so _in control_. He played her body perfectly, even though this was only the second time they'd been this close to one another.

"Malfoy...oh gods...Draco..."

His pace faltered slightly as he heard her moan his given name. _Draco._

"Say it again." he grunted, quickly finding his rhythm again.

"Draco, I'm so close." she murmured against him.

"Fucking hell." he groaned, using his free hand to tug her hair back, exposing her neck.

"Are you going to cum again, _Hermione_?"

He'd never called her by her first name, and for some reason, hearing it in Draco's deep timbre, it immediately threw her over the edge.

He didn't stand a chance, grunting her name as he came.

For a moment neither of them moved, panting against each other as they tried to catch their breath.

Draco moved first, helping her stand before grabbing his wand, "Scourgify."

And though she was clean, she still felt incredibly dirty.

She cleared her throat, working up the courage to meet his eyes as she said, "Thank you, Malfoy."

He smirked and leaned down to whisper, "No need to stop calling me Draco now, Hermione."

Before she could respond he pressed a kiss to her lips and was gone, making his way from the Restricted Section and out of the library entirely.

She dropped down onto a nearby chair, unsure of what had just happened. _Again_.

But she couldn't deny she felt good - great even.

She certainly wouldn't mind another such meeting with Draco, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two. Lemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my FF account.

"Funny seeing you here, Granger."

"Oh no," she said, raising her hands up, "You stay away from me."

Draco smirked, using the distance to his advantage so he could rake his eyes over her body. She had on the regular Hogwarts uniform, her hair loose around her face and a table full of books in front of her.

She was searching for a particular spell book for her Potion's essay, and the last thing she wanted was Draco Malfoy anywhere near her. They'd fooled around a few more times in the Restricted Section, but she was ready to put an end to it.

Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"How long are you going to avoid me?"

"Until you get the hint, it seems." she said, never taking her eyes off him. She didn't trust him for a second.

"Shame. Malfoy's are known to be stubborn."

She narrowed her eyes at him, weary of the way he was slowly moving toward her.

"Don't even think about it." she said, pointing her wand at him.

He did little more than chuckle, but did stop moving forward.

"I don't need to touch you for you to have a good time, love."

With a wave of his hand her school uniform shrunk about two sizes, making the modest, knee-length skirt she had on _dangerously_ close to exposing her bum.

" _Malfoy_!" she snapped, attempting to tug the aforementioned skirt down with little luck.

"What?" he asked, feigning ignorance. "I think you look great."

She rolled her eyes and made to use her wand to fix her clothing when she heard:

"Expelliarmus."

"Give me my wand back."

Instead he tucked it into the back pocket of his pants, enjoying the rather annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You. I thought I'd made that obvious at this point." he said, tilting his head to the side to study her.

She was clearly annoyed, but there was also something _else_ that he could see as well, though he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I'm sure you have plenty of ready and willing bints who'd be more than willing to oblige you."

"Of course I do." he said with a smirk, "Yet here I am."

With a flick of his wrist he had Hermione's hands pinned above her head against the bookshelf behind her, her legs spread a foot or two apart.

" _What are you doing_?" she hissed, "Let me go _right now_ , Malfoy."

She acted furious, but Draco could definitely identify the look in her eye now: lust.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her, she was just being stubborn about admitting it.

He could have fun with that.

"Now why would I do that? You beg so beautifully, love. I've missed the sound."

He had stepped closer to her, his cool, slender fingers skimming across her cheek as he spoke, silver eyes focused solely on her before he leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"And I fully intend to hear it again."

Her breath hitched at his words, and damn it all but he loved the sound.

He slowly trailed his fingers down her neck, tracing her cleavage - mostly caused by his spell on her clothing - each button popping as he touched it.

"This is insane." she snapped, attempting to keep her breathing in check. He didn't need to know how much the idea of this was exciting her.

Though of course he already knew.

"What's insane, is you trying - and failing I might add - to deny that you want this. You want _me_."

The buttons to her blouse were completely undone, exposing a strip of her bra and toned stomach to his view.

"You don't know anything. Keep your hands to yourself." she snapped, her cheeks flushed a rather lovely pink.

He chuckled, "I told you, Granger. I don't need to touch you for us to have fun."

He took a few steps back, taking a seat on the table she'd been working at.

Before she could say anything, her blouse was pushed aside, fully exposing her lacy bra.

"How are you doing that?" she asked, unable to hide how impressed she was by his use of wandless magic.

He smirked, but didn't say anything. Choosing instead to vanish her bra completely.

Hermione squirmed under his intense silver gaze. He looked like he wanted to devour her, but he was keeping his distance.

For now.

"Tell me something," he said, his eyes meeting hers, a spark she'd not seen before in them, "Can you feel my hands against your breasts? Pinching your pert nipples...massaging so you arch into my touch."

Her eyes had involuntarily fallen closed at his seductive voice - and she could indeed, _somehow_ , feel his hands on her body, even though he was at least four feet away from her.

"Can you feel my tongue? Tracing down your neck...between your breasts...skimming down your stomach..."

He watched her carefully, her body responding to his magic beautifully. She was tugging at the restraints on her wrists, but had involuntarily let her legs fall open as he spoke.

"Can you, love?" he repeated.

"Yes," she sighed, "Please don't stop."

He chuckled slightly, but couldn't say no to her. He wanted to touch her.

He continued the gentle thrum of his magic, but knelt down in front of her, lifting one of her legs effortlessly onto his shoulder. He waisted no time in attacking her clit, the sudden onslaught pulling a surprisingly loud moan from the witch before him.

"Malfoy...Draco...oh gods." she murmured, beginning to grind her pussy against his face, her orgasm fast approaching.

He moved his hands to her hips when she began to come, refusing to let her pull away from him.

He wanted her to feel it all. Wanted her to know that he was the _only_ one who could make her feel like this, because he'd be _damned_ if she kept avoiding him.

After bringing her to her second orgasm from that position, he stood, capturing her breathless pants with a kiss.

He reached up, grabbing the magical bindings from above her head and pulling her toward the table, "Bend over."

She smirked, "Rather bossy, Malfoy."

He returned her smirk, releasing the binding so it could wrap around the leg of the table, tugging her forward so her breasts were pressed against the tabletop and her arse was on display for him.

He skimmed his fingers over her lush bum, dipping his fingers between her folds.

She moaned, pushing back against his fingers, "Please, Malfoy."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

He smirked, "Is this you saying you want me?"

He had freed his cock, rubbing it against her clit as he leaned forward to press kisses down her spine.

"Oh just shut up and fuck me, you smug bastard." she said over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling with challenge.

And Draco was _never_ one to turn down a challenge.

He grabbed her hips, slamming into her to the hilt. Instead of giving her time to adjust as he had in the past, he continued, his hips pistons as he pounded into her.

Hermione was gripping the edge of the table, completely lost in how utterly overwhelming he was.

"Draco," she moaned, her pussy beginning to clench around him, "I'm going to come."

"I know." he said, leaning forward so his chest was pressed against her back, "I can feel your tight little pussy squeezing my cock."

He moved one hand from her hip to her hands, placing his over hers, as his free hand found its way to her clit.

Seconds later she was coming undone, and he didn't stand a chance. He tensed, biting into the soft skin of her shoulder and joining her.

He stood, giving her arse a smack before vanishing her bindings.

Hermione groaned, flipping so she was on her back on the table, staring up at the ceiling.

"If I fail my potions exam it's your arse, Malfoy." she murmured, slowly buttoning her blouse again.

He chuckled, correcting the size of her uniform before handing her back her wand.

"I'll see you, Granger. Sooner rather than later." he said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear after he'd tugged her into a sitting position on the table. "Or I'll really have to show you 'bossy'."

Her eyes widened but she didn't let him intimidate her, "Hmm, you don't say? Maybe I'll have to stay away for _two_ weeks next time."

He narrowed his eyes, yanking her forward with an arm around her waist, "Don't even think about it. Unless you want me showing up in your dorm room next time, love." he murmured the last part against her ear, earning him the shiver he'd been hoping for.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."


End file.
